


mind haze

by keymlks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Honestly it’s just cute, Kinda, M/M, Mind Reader, Oneshot, Sweet, kenma is cute though, maybe a little, ooc? idk i cant decide, pick up lines? not really, really sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keymlks/pseuds/keymlks
Summary: hey, cough if you’re a mind reader.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	mind haze

**Author's Note:**

> dumb fluff

kuroo regularly thinks weird thoughts. it’s not really something he tries to hide, not really. 

unless it’s something really weird. like what if someone had chicken feet up their ass at that very moment? or why foot fetishes existed. 

(not that he was kink-shaming but why?)

he inwardly snorts at his own thoughts.

what if he punched himself right now? would anyone notice? if he cried while punching himself, is he really weak or strong?

kuroo has to again, hold himself back from genuinely punching himself.

it’s stupid, sometimes. his thoughts.

what if there was a mind reader? kuroo’s mind helpfully supplied.

_hey, cough if you’re a mind reader._

it’s an off-hand thought, but he’s walking to his next lecture with his books in hands when he hears someone behind him cough softly.

kuroo whirls around immediately, startling the person behind him, who immediately jumps a few steps backwards.

“no way,” kuro gasps. “you’re a mind reader.”

the guy in front of him merely looked utterly confused. he was a short blond with black roots that he should probably get treatment for — wait that’s not really a thought that kuroo should be having, not when the guy in front of him was a mind reader.

“sorry, that was pretty rude of me.” kuroo apologised for his earlier thought. “but that’s so cool that you’re a mind reader, do you listen to everyone’s thoughts?”

the guy tilts his head, looking slightly amused now.

“no wait i’m serious, do you ever hear everyone’s dumb thoughts? horny thoughts? — dude, you could totally figure out if someone had a crush on you.” kuroo gasped in an awed voice. and that’s the exact moment that the short blonde guy snorted softly, a short giggle escaping from his lips.

cute.

no wait, he could hear that.

“i’m not a mind reader,” the guy finally said quietly, his voice small.

maybe not.

“wait but i said ‘if you’re a mind reader, cough’ in my head and you responded.” kuroo snapped his fingers. “are you trying to keep your identity a secret? i won’t tell anyone about your powers.”

short blondie’s eyes sparkled. kuroo considered continuing to play this game, if only to see short blondie guy smile a little more.

“i’m seriously not, it’s probably just a coincidence.” kuroo pursed his lips in a mock frown. 

“really? i thought it was fate.” kuroo said lightly and short blondie guy probably blushed, because he immediately looked down, a small grin on his face.

“that was so cheesy,” short blondie guy whispered and kuroo could just hear the smile in his voice. 

“yeah, well, could i have your number, pretty please?” kuroo asked, trying to keep his smile in place as he fished out his phone.

“was that really a whole attempt at asking for my number?” short blondie guy asked and kuroo shrugged.

“i’ll tell you when we meet again,” kuroo teased lightly, wanting a reason to just see short blondie again. he plucked the phone out of kuroo’s hands. “i’m kuroo tetsurou, by the way.”

“kozume...” short blondie mumbled. “kozume kenma.”

he looked a lot more shy like this, with his head ducked down. he hands kuroo his phone and he glances at him.

“i have lessons to go to now...” kenma mumbled quietly, pointing in the opposite direction kuroo was going to go in.

so he couldn’t walk kenma to class. 

“i’ll just go...” kenma slipped away, but not before smiling slightly at kuroo, his cheeks lightly flushed.

kuroo watched as kenma creeped out of sight as he glanced back down at his phone. there was a number saved and the contact name was ‘mind reader’.

kuroo quite possibly screamed in his head, but no one would ever know.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if it was ooc but i just wanted to write a tiny soft cute kenma
> 
> hope u liked it or sumn idk ahhhhsjksksjsjs
> 
> the idea is kinda lame but i thought it would be cute


End file.
